


Salinity Depths

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon chooses Oceanography as his elective course. Because Jihoon didn’t expect Oceanography to be anything but a bullshit course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salinity Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually me in high school because holy crap we actually had grades in oceanography??

If we’re learning about the ocean, why are we meeting in the fucking planetarium, Jihoon thought.  
  
He checked his schedule again and saw that the number outside the door did indeed match the room number on the sheet of paper. He opened the door and was introduced to a small room lit by a pink light.   
  
“Hey, it matches your hair,” Soonyoung chuckled.  
  
“You definitely said you were taking AP Environmental Science this year..”  
  
“I am,” Soonyoung pushed the second door in front of them that Jihoon was sure didn’t exist a minute ago. “I had an open fifth period so it was either this or Applied Calculus.”   
  
And Jihoon just knew how much Soonyoung  _loved_ mathematics.  
  
–  
  
After finding seats that leaned back at an angle that was impossible to fall asleep in, a loud crash filled the room.  
  
A loud curse of what seemed to be Mandarin was heard afterwards. Jihoon turned around to see who entered and found a boy with a cup of coffee  –that appeared to be Americano from the smell of it– in his hand, wearing a large and pale colored sweater, a scarf, and hair that just screamed ‘i’m a hipster.’  
  
“Why the fuck are you here, Seokmin?” Soonyoung yawned with his eyes still closed, body leaning comfortably in the chair. Jihoon can only guess that Soonyoung figured it was Seokmin from the coffee aroma. Nobody else brings Americano to school.  
  
“I just came back from my academy class, thank you very much,” Seokmin scoffed as he flipped his hair and removed the earbud from his left ear. Oh god, Jihoon thought. He was friends with a fucking hipster.  
  
“But why would  _you_ , the one who never takes 'regular classes,’” Soonyoung used his hands to emphasize with quotation marks, “join a class like this?”  
  
“I should be asking you that,” Seokmin replied looking down on his phone. 

Jihoon assumes he’s checking his Twitter to see if he gained a new follower or mentions during his five minute absence on the site. 

“I only took this class because, well, one, I need one more science course to graduate with an advanced diploma, and, two, I heard this class was the easiest.”  
  
“Says who?” Jihoon asks, waving his hands in front of his upperclass friend to see if he noticed his presence, which he seemed to since he swatted back at Jihoon.  
  
“Seungcheol hyung told me. He took this class last year, and told me all they did was  fill in crossword puzzles and watched Finding Nemo.”  
  
Jihoon sits back in his chair and thinks that taking this class might have been the best academic decision he’s ever made.  
  
–

The class began to fill up before the bell rings. However, the teacher wasn’t in the room yet, so the students began to wander around the planetarium.

Jihoon was hanging around with his eleventh grade friends, since they were all in the same year (omit Seokmin who was still in tenth grade), but he noticed that there were even some freshman in the room.

Wonwoo, another eleventh grader, came by the group. “Phew, there you guys are!”

“You’re here too?” Jihoon asked, completely shocked as to how many people he knew were in the class.

Wonwoo nodded. “Yeah! Apparently Mingyu’s in here too,” he said as he pointed to their tall tenth grade friend cross the room. “His schedule was messed up, so they put him in here instead of astronomy… which is pretty ironic now that you think of it,” he chuckled.

Looking over, Mingyu was with the ninth graders.

“You can take this class your first year?” Soonyoung asked.

“I mean, it  _is_  just an elective course,” Seokmin answered. He pointed to two of their senior friends who sat in the back. One was playing guitar while the other was fixing his hair.

“Why are those two still here?” Jihoon groaned as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Jihoon and Jisoo. “Did you take this class with Seungcheol hyung?”

Jisoo looked up once he was done tuning his strings. “We were supposed to, but the class was full. So we took an art class elective.”

“Just for a future reference, don’t take an art class elective if it isn’t your calling,” Jeonghan added as he glared at Jisoo.

“Hey!” Jisoo pouted. “Graphic design is one of my passions now!”

“Sure!” Jeonghan chuckled as he pulled out his phone. “Whatever you say…”

One of the ninth graders, Seungkwan, walked over to talk to the older students. He may have been a bit younger than them, but he has band class with Jihoon and Jisoo, so he didn’t feel that awkward. In fact, he was rather excited to see familiar faces.

“Hey guys!” Seungkwan waved with a cheery smile. The older ones welcomed him into their conversation as Seungkwan looked over and motioned the other two, Hansol and Chan, to come over since the upperclassmen don’t bite.

Just then, they heard the door open. They stood frozen where they were, but were relieved to see two students walk in.

“Oh!” Chan exclaimed as he waved to one of them. “Those are the new transfer students! All the way from China!”

“Why would they come here to this fucking school?” Jihoon muttered as Jisoo swatted his arm.

“Language!” Jisoo glared as he waved at the transfer students who walkeup to them.

“Minghao, the taller one,” Hansol began, “is in my English class and, wow, he’s really good with languages!”

The two students came over and Chan went over and patted Minghao’s back. “He’s also really good at dancing!” Chan added on with a bright smile. “In gym today, Dongjin tried to break dance, only to be blown away by this guy’s moves!”

“Oh,” Minghao blushed, “it’s nothing really… It’s nothing compared to Junhui’s wushu skills!” He commented as he pointed to the other transfer student.

“Did somebody say wushu??” Soonyoung cried out from the other side. He ran past Seokmin in his seat, almost spilling the Americano in hand, and dashed right up to Junhui. “You can wushu??” A bit scared, Junhui slowly nodded his head. Soonyoung giggled excitedly before pulling Junhui into a hug.

Junhui looked over at the other students who were watching this happen. “Is this normal?” he mouthed.

Jeonghan nodded. “He has a black belt in taekwondo, and he basically becomes best friends with anyone else who does martial arts…” Junhui nodded, a bit nervous and excited.

“Okay,” Seokmin sighs as he walks over to the bigger group of students as everyone else gathers around as well. “It’s been, what, twenty minutes already and the teacher still isn’t here?”

The doorknob turned again, and once more, the students froze in their seats. They were definitely surprised to see Seungcheol, another twelve grade friend, enter the room.

“I thought you took this class last year!” Jihoon said before Seungcheol walked towards the group with a bag of food in his right and sipped the drink out of his left hand.

“I did,” Seungcheol said as he stopped sipping the drink. “And I passed with flying colours. I was just planning to visit Mr.Han, but,” he looked around the room, “he’s not here yet. Which isn’t a surprise…”

“Is he usually this late?” Seungkwan asked.

Seungcheol shrugged. “It depends, really. Sometimes he’s forty minutes late, sometimes he’s already in here before class begins. There’s no in between.”

“Well, since he’s not here,” Soonyoung coughed to clear his throat, “can we have some of your food?”

“Hey, no eating in the planetarium!” Seungcheol stated. Everyone blinked before Seungcheol laughed and opened the plastic bag full of food to share with everyone.

Class was almost halfway through before their teacher showed up. Seungcheol already left to arrive late to his next class as the other students found a seat to sit in.

Just as Seungcheol said, Mr.Han passed around a crossword puzzle as he put Finding Nemo into the DVD player to project onto the dome roof. Jihoon looked around in the dark at his friends before smiling to himself. This class was definitely going to be a good one.


End file.
